Wrist
PA PROJECTION/ AP VIEW-pg124 ''' '''Cassette Size: 8X10 crosswise two exposures Position of patient: seated low in the chair next to the table Position of Part: '''Pronate the hand and center the wrist to the middle of he half cassette, flex fingers a little to reduce OID. '''Central Ray: vertically to the middle of the wrist joint Structures Shown: '''distal radial and ulna, carpal bones '''Lateral Wrist-pg 126 Cassette Size: '''8X10 two exposures '''Position of Patient: '''Seated low in a chair next to the table '''Position of Part: Flex the elbow 90 degrees and place the hand wrist and forearm in the lateral position, center the wrist to the middle of the half cassette Central Ray: '''Vertically to the middle of the wrist joint '''Structures shown: '''Distal radius and ulna superimposed '''PA Oblique Projection-pg 128 Cassette Size: '8X10 lengthwise one exposure '''Position of patient:'Seated low in a chair next to the table '''Position of Part: Place the wrist in the lateral position and then rotate it down into a 45 degree oblique Central Ray: Vertically to the middle of the wrist joint Structures Shown: Distal radial and ulna, Carpal bones, navicular (scaphoid) AP OBLIQUE PROJECTION pg 129 Cassette Size: 8X10 lengthwise one exposure Position of Patient: seated low in chair next to table lead apron Position of Part: place wrist in the lateral position and rotate the wrist laterally into a 45 degree oblique, center the wrist to the middle of the half cassette Central Ray: Vertically to the middle of the wrist Structures Shown: the pisiform Ulnar Flexion pg130 Cassette Size: 8x10 lengthwise one exposure Position of patient: seated in a chair next to the table, relatively low Position of Part: '''Pronate the hand and center the wrist to the middle of the cassette flex the fingers as much as possible towards the ulna '''Central Ray: vertically to the navicular Structures Shown: '''the navicular '''Radial Flexion pg 131 Cassette Size: '''8x10 lengthwise one exposure '''Position of Patient: '''sitting low in the chair next to the table '''Position of Part: Pronate the hand and center the wrist to the middle of the cassette, flex the fingers as much as possible towards the radius Central Ray: '''vertically to the midcarpal area '''Structures shown: '''pisiform '''Stecher Position pg 132 Cassette Size: '''8x10 lengthwise one exposure '''Position of patient: '''seated in a chair next to the table '''Position of Part: angle the cassette 20 degrees down towards the patient, pronate the hand and center the wrist to the middle of the cassette Central Ray: directed vertically to the navicular Structures Shown: straight navicular Carpal canal position pg 138 Cassette Size: 8x10 lengthwise one exposure Position of Patient: seat the patient in a chair at the end of the table Position of Part: hyper extend the wrist back, holding the fingers back with the other hand, adjust the palm of the hand so its vertical, center the wrist to the middle of the cassette, foam pad under wrist, slightly rotate the hand towards the radius to prevent superimposition of the pisiform and the hamate Central Ray: 25 -30 degrees to the base of the third metacarpal Structures Shown: carpal bones form half circle Category:Upper Extremity Category:Positions